


Sugar Daddy

by SpenceRose



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, M/M, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Trans Male Character, Transgender, sugar daddy Colin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: ' "I might get married. But if I do, it'll be for sex or money. Both if I'm lucky,. That's all I want really. But hopefully it'll be to a really good friend.""I'm sure you'll find someone to marry. Platonic love and all that," Emerson said, adjusting her veil. She looked back at Harvey. "Who knows, they could be here." '





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding was assembled, decorations lined the walls and the guests were arriving. Harvey peaked out to survey them, recognizing several people. That was really a bittersweet thing though. He grinned and turned back to Emerson.

"It's almost time. You're going to get married!" he said, moreso excited for her than the idea of a wedding. Emerson just gave him a smile as she picked up her veil.

"You know, there was a time when I thought we were going to get married," she commented. Harvey couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Had I been able to love you the way you deserve, we would have," he said. He walked to her and kissed her head. "Tyler can do that. You know he can."

"True. But it just makes me sad that I might not be able to go to your wedding," she commented, seeming too happy to actually mean that. But Harvey knew her. He knew how sincere she was.

"I might get married. But if I do, it'll be for sex or money. Both if I'm lucky. That's all I want really. But hopefully it'll be to a really good friend."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to marry. Platonic love and all that," Emerson said, adjusting her veil. She looked back at Harvey. "Who knows, they could be here."

"Does that mean I can have slutty wedding sex?" Harvey couldn't help but ask. Emerson gave a snort and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"No, you can not," she said, smacking his arm. "Oh my god, Harvey. I can't believe you. What kind of maid of honor are you?"

Harvey laughed, rubbing his arm where he'd been smacked. He turned to the mirror, straightening his tie and aro pride pin.

"Are you sure you want me as your maid of honor? I think Lillian would be a much better choice," he said, looking back at her. Emerson shook her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Course I'm sure. Honestly, Vee, Lillian is great but she's not my best friend," she said. Harvey returned get bright smile and turned to her, kissing her cheek.

"I think it's time. Are you ready to be Mrs. Posey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The wedding went perfectly. Emerson and Tyler said their vows, rings were exchanged, and there was crying. Who knew Tyler could be so emotional.

"A toast. To the bride and groom," Lillian said, standing up with wineglass in hand. For a moment there was a pause as he smiled down at Emerson. "Hopefully you're not one of those Hollywood couples that divorce after a few hours."

That got a few laughs and Lillian smiled smugly. As things settled down, she continued the toast and lifted her glass in a salute. As the crowd drank, Harvey made a face as he lowered his glass.

"You alright, Vee?" Emerson whispered. He nodded.

"I'm good. I just forgot how much I hate wine," he whispered. "I'll have to get something else in a bit."

She nodded and glanced to Tyler as he stood. It was time for the first dance. Harvey smiled at them, leaning forward to watch as they danced. He may not want a romantic attachment but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate things like this.

They moved about the dance floor with grace born from Tyler's stunts and Emerson's background in dance. They had eyes only for each other, holding close and gazing at one another adoringly. Clearly they were in love.

Once it got too much, Harvey stood, excusing himself to go the open bar. He ordered, boating himself so he was actually able to reach the stool to sit. At times, he hated his height.

He stirred his drink a moment, surveying the crowd. It was quite a collection of people, from Emerson's close relatives and family, to celebrities both she and Tyler had worked with, to journalists. He had many different people to choose from. He finished his drunk and placed the cup back on the bar, debating if he should order another one.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a rather familiar voice asked. Harvey didn't even need to turn around. If he did, it was likely that he'd be unable to speak at all.

"Uh, no. Go right ahead," he said, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. After a moment, he turned to look at the tall, older man. He swallowed, recognizing the actor in an instant. Unfortunately, he seemed to notice the staring and looked over at Harvey with that stupid amused look easily recognizable from his movies.

It made Harvey become all hot and bothered.

"Can I help you?" Colin Firth asked in a calm tone. Harvey opened his mouth to speak but then nothing came out. The amusement then became much more prominent. "I see."

"S-sorry. I'm... You're Colin Firth," Harvey said. That got a nod and an small amused laugh.

"I am," he said, giving a smile to the bartender as he set a drink down for him. "And you're Harvey Kenton, aren't you?" Harvey's eyes widened. "My agent contacted me about a series you're going to start on? He said I was specifically asked for."

"Oh. Oh. Yeah," he said awkwardly and gave a bit of a smile. "We want to start filming sometime at the end of the year."

"How about I buy you a drink and we can discuss it? It might stand to hear about it from the writer's point of view," he said, leaning against the bar. Harvey nodded, giving a crooked smile.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he said, leaning towards Colin. Of course, he would admit he had a bit of a thing for the older man.

"Is there any reason you've chosen me for this part?" Colin asked, curious as to the thinking behind it. Harvey nodded, taking a gulp of his newly refilled drink.

"Yes. Of course. I've seen your other works and decided that you had to have part in this," he explained, facing Colin entirely. "Also, I hope that you accept since I wrote the part with you in mind."

"Oh really?" Colin asked with a bit of a laugh. "I guess I'll just say that I'm flattered. So, might I ask about the plot? The bit of the script I got wasn't very telling."

"Oh, well, the story, as it pertains to the character we want you for, is pretty simple," he began, his smile brightening a bit. "As I'm sure you're aware, it's placed in feudal Britain. If you accept, you'll play King Daemen. You're a lonely king and you're betrothed to this young princess. Through the course of the story, you'll meet this criminal and fall for him. Then you and the princess try to figure out how to get out of it. That's the simplified version of it anyway."

Harvey was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He'd never really had a high tolerance in the first place and his drink had at least twice the alcohol content he was used to. The flush on Colin's face said he was feeling it as well. There was an attempt at further conversation on the topic but it quickly deteriorated into something much less about work.

"As many gay men as I've played, I've never actually been attracted to another man," Colin said as Harvey leaned his elbows against the bar, his chin resting in his hands. "And I doubt I ever will be."

"Nah. No. No one's that good at acting, Colin Firth," was the reply and Colin glanced at him in amusement. "Not even you. I bet you just don't realize it."

"I'm sure I'm old enough to know my sexuality, my dear boy," he said and a shiver ran down Harvey's spine at being called that. He gave a bright smile in return.

"I bet I could prove you wrong. I bet you I could get you off," he said and the surprise on Colin's face was worth it. He sputtered a moment, serious unsure how to respond. "What? You afraid I'm right, old man?"

"No, I just... Okay."

Should you ever ask about the events between the conversation and the two finding themselves outside, Harvey pulling off his suit jacket and tie, neither would be able to tell you. It was dark and not a thing was to be heard besides their own breathing and the distant sounds of cars.

Harvey seemed overly eager, sinking to his knees and fumbling to get Colin's pants undone. He looked up, meeting the older man's eyes. There was something in his eyes that might have been arousal or it might have been the alcohol. Either way, he took that as the signal to continue.

His drunken state caused him to take longer than he would have liked but hevsoon was able to free him from his boxers. He was already half hard, causing a smirk to appear on Harvey's face. He knew it.

He stroked him a few times and glanced up, watching as Colin bit his lip and closed his eyes. Then his tongue ran over his length and a noticeable sound escaped him. He finally closed his own eyes, licking over Colin's cock and flicking his tongue over the tip. Each time got a louder response.

Finally, he took him completely in his mouth and heard the softest moan from above him. He bobbed his head and sucked lightly, being rewarded with louder and louder moans. Then his teeth gently ran over the delicate skin and suddenly there was a hand holding tightly to his head.

"Fuck. Harvey," Colin moaned breathlessly, his hips thrusting forward. Hearing his name and an explicitive being said in that posh accent caused a shudder run through Harvey and he moaned again.

Colin took over most of the work, thrusting in and out of Harvey's mouth. Not that he had any problems with that. He just held tightly to Colin's hips, nails digging in. He looked up at him, a muffled exclamation of surprise leaving him as Colin finished in his mouth. A majority of it went down his throat but some dripped down his chin.

He pushed away and met Colin's eyes, seeing them widen as Harvey licked his lips. He fumbled for a moment and then held out a handkerchief, eyes never leaving Harvey as he cleaned himself up.

"I-I should... I... Goodbye," Colin stuttered out. He fixed himself up and then left Harvey knellingbon the ground and staring after him.

It seems he'd won the bet.


	2. Chapter 2

“Never again,” Harvey said as he shuffled into the kitchen. Emerson looked up at him, laughing a bit at his rumpled appearance. He shushed her, putting a hand over her mouth. “Silence.”

He moved his hand and moved to the coffeemaker. He was tempted to just take the entirety of the pot and Emerson rolled her eyes when he said as much.

“Just get a cup and some aspirin,” she said. Harvey pouted but did as she suggested, getting a mug of coffee and some pills. He sat down at the counter then, resting his head on it. “So what happened to you last night?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, a faint blush coming to his cheeks as he thought of the night before. He just hoped Emerson didn't notice.

“You know what I mean. I saw you come back in looking all ruffled with your hair all over,” she said, looking at him sternly. “So who was it?”

Harvey thought back for a moment, sitting up and tracing his finger over the lip of the mug. His blush worsened as he thought to the square of fabric Colin had all but thrown at him after their little venture. He swallowed.

“I don't remember,” he lied and took a sip. Emerson gave him a disbelieving look but she didn't have a chance to persue the subject as Tyler came into the kitchen, yawning and scratching at his bare chest.

“Morning, babe,” he said and kissed Emerson sweetly. Harvey stuck out his tongue.

“You can't call me that around your wife, Tyler. Yeesh,” he said jokingly. The couple both rolled their eyes.

“Yeah yeah. Good morning to you too, Harvey,” Tyler said. Harvey sat up and tapped his cheek. Tyler glanced to Emerson then pecked Harvey's cheek. Emerson rolled her eyes as his arm went back around her shoulders.

“Anyway, we've got a meeting for the show this afternoon at like 2 o'clock,” Harvey said, finishing off his cup of coffee.

“So like, 2 hours?” Emerson said in amusement look. Both men looked at her. “Don't give me that look. You both slept till noon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower.”

She kissed Tyler's cheek and swept out of the room. Once she was gone, Harvey sighed and rested his head on the countertop again.

“Something wrong?” Tyler asked, sitting next to him. Harvey turned his head to look at him.

“Not at all,” he said sarcastically. “Why do you ask?”

“What is it? It didn't seem like you said anything to Emerson.”

Harvey frowned and put his arms on the counter, burying his head in them. He almost didn't say anything but felt he might explode if he didn't talk about it with someone. So he mumbled out an answer.

“I'm sorry, what?” Tyler asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He got another mumbled response, muffled by Harvey's arms. “I can't hear you.”

“I said I sucked off Colin Firth at your wedding,” Harvey hissed, sitting up a bit to be heard. He put his head down again, raising his voice so he was heard again. “Happy?”

“Colin… isn't that the British guy you've been lusting after forever?” Tyler asked, earning himself a glare. “Shouldn't this be a good thing?”

“No. He was drunk and I'm pretty sure I was just an experiment. Like I was for you, ya know?” he said, making a vague gesture to Tyler. “And now I'm pretty sure that he thinks I'm a slut.”

“Well, you are,” was the response and Harvey looked at him. “But since when did you care about people thinking that? You've been very open about your sluttiness.”

“That was before I sucked off Colin fucking Firth for a bet,” Harvey said in exasperation.

“A bet?”

“We were drunk and I bet I could get him off.”

“Well there's no doubt about it now. He definitely thinks you're a slut.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Tyler sighed and patted Harvey's head. Harvey gave a groan and then suddenly sat up, almost falling off his chair in the process.

“Fuck. He's gonna be at the meeting today. We're gonna be working on the show together,” he said, eyes going wide. “God damnit. I have to move to Canada now and change my name.”

“He probably doesn't even remember it. I'm sure it'll be fine,” Tyler said. Harvey gave him a disbelieving look.

“And if he does remember?” he asked flatly.

“Then be professional and no getting it on at the set,” was the reply.

“Who's getting what on at the set?” Emerson asked, walking in and drying her hair with a towel.

“Harvey and Colin Firth,” Tyler answered. Harvey aimed a kick at his shin, getting a glare tossed his way. Emerson rolled her eyes.

“Right. Anyway. I think you need to get ready for the meeting, Harv,” she said. Harvey sighed and got to his feet.

“Fine. But I'm not going to be happy about it,” he said plainly and sulked out of the kitchen.

Two hours and some complaining later, they were waiting for the meeting to start and Harvey had both hands around a cup of cocoa. Each time the door opened, he looked up at it worriedly. Even Emerson had begun to notice this odd behavior.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit... tense,” she said. Harvey looked at her and blinked.

“Oh. I'm fine. Course I'm fine,” he said and gave a bit of a smile. “Just… antsy for this meeting, ya know? It's...exciting. Right?”

“Well, yeah, but you seem more nervous than excited,” she said. “Is there any reason for that?”

“I mean, except for my social ineptness? None at all,” he said with a shrug. Emerson eyed him for a moment.

“Excuse me,” Colin said.

Harvey jolted and Emerson gave him a look before turning to Colin. He had a charming smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes every time he glanced to Harvey. The bastard remembered.

“You're Mrs. Emerson Posey, yes?” he said and shook her hand as she nodded. “And you're directing this masterpiece.”

“I am,” she said brightly. “And this is Harvey. He's the one that wrote it.”

“We've met,” Colin said and there was an awkward handshake. “Last night actually.”

“Oh? He didn't tell me that,” she said and sent a glare towards Harvey. They'd be talking about this later.

“Yes, we made a wager and he won,” Colin said, eyes moving to rest on Harvey heavily. “Now I owe him dinner.”

Harvey blinked. Was this Colin's idea of asking him out? It couldn't be. An uncomfortably cold feeling settled in his chest. This could end badly.

Emerson and Colin went on talking, his attention going back to her finally. Surely he meant as friends. The guy was straight. Mostly. Well, bi. Maybe.

Finally after several moment of agonizing over it, the meeting was finally able to start. Through the entirety of it, he'd noticed Charles, an older producer, had been looking at. Actually, leering might have been a better word.

As the end approached several hours later and things were resolved and set in stone, Charles finally approached Harvey with a charming smile. Though he didn't notice Colin's disappointed look as he passed by.

“Mr. Kenton, I would like the oppurtunity to discuss the project with you further,” he said suggestively. Harvey looked at him for a moment, studying him. “Perhaps over dinner tonight?”

“Tonight?” he repeated. Charles’ eyes drifted over him and Harvey got the distinct feeling that Charles didn't want to discuss work. Or just have dinner. But then, it was a free meal. “I'm sure I could manage. What time?”

“Would nine work for you? There's this nice place just down the street here.”

“Of course,” he said with a smile. If you're awake, that is.

“Good. I'll pick you up around then. See you tonight, Harvey.”

Before Harvey could say anything else, Charles walked off. He blinked and turned to go, only to run right into Colin.

“Oh geez. I'm so sorry,” he said, looking up at him. He blushed as Colin gave a smile.

“It's fine. I just wanted to ask when you'd be free for that dinner I owe you,” he said easily. Though that only served to fluster Harvey even more.

“I, uh, I'm not sure when I'll be able to,” he answered honestly. “I could… H-here.” He looked around and then grabbed a pen from the table, pulling his card from his pocket to scribble something onto it. “This is my personal number. If you call me we could… set something up?”

“Thank you,” Colin said, taking the card. Harvey's messy scrawl was across the back along with a heart. He glanced up. “I'll be sure to call you.”

“Good. I'll be expecting it,” he replied, giving a small smile. “I'll see you around, Colin Firth.”

He turned away as Colin shook his head in amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey's sleep was disturbed rather unceremoniously by the blaring of his ringtone. He whined and fumbled with the side table. It wasn't there. He sighed and opened his eyes, not recognizing what he was faced with. He sighed and sat up, glancing to Charles before getting out of the bed.

It took a moment of fumbling around to find his pants and he dug his phone from his pockets. He glanced down as he answered, thankful he had his boxers on still.

"Hey, Em," he whispered. He held it between his ear and shoulder as he struggled to get his pants on. "What's up?"

"Where are you? I thought you were supposed to be back last night," she said. He glanced back to the man on the bed and then searched out his shirt.

"Calm down. I'm on my way out now," he said as he slipped it on, not bothering to button it. Though he jumped as hands came to rest on his hips.

"Well hurry up. You're supposed to see us off," she said and Harvey could almost hear the pout. He closed his eyes as lips ghosted over his neck.

"I'll meet you at the airport," he said just as Charles' hand began to work on undoing his pants again.

Suffice it to say that Harvey was much later than he'd have liked. Emerson was curled up on  
Tyler's lap when he found them, her fingers carding through his hair and him twisting her hair between his fingers. Harvey almost didn't want to interrupt their conversation. Though Emerson ended up doing that for him.

"Harvey!" she said and stood up from Tyler's lap. She walked over to hug him, clinging to him as he pet her head awkwardly. "I thought you were going to miss us."

"Well I'm still going to miss you," he joked and she rolled her eyes as she let him go.

"You better. And you better miss us," she said, nudging him a bit. Tyler stood up and hugged the two of them, both of them ending up squished against him.

"Tyyyyler," Harvey whined, moving to try to wriggle away. Tyler laughed a bit and kissed Harvey's head before releasing him. "Just kiss your wife."

"I can do that," he said with a grin. He bent and kissed Emerson passionately. So much so that Harvey felt he had to stop things before they became indecent.

"Okay, okay. You made your point," he said and they pulled away from each other, Emerson looking as if she was in a daze. It was then that their flight was announced over the intercom. "I'll see you when you get back. Tell me when you land, okay?"

"I will," Emerson said and hugged him tightly again. "And you behave. No boys in the apartment."

Harvey laughed as they let go and kissed her cheek. He was then immediately hugged by Tyler again.

"You take care of our girl," he mumbled against Tyler's shoulder.

"I will," he promised and they pulled away from each other, Tyler letting him go and draping an arm around Emerson. After one final goodbye, they went to get on their flight and Harvey went out to walk home.

Once there, he wasted no time in changing into more comfortable clothes. Though as he did, a credit card worked itself out of his pocket, falling to the ground and gaining his attention. He blinked for a moment and bent to pick it up, frowning as he read the name. Charles Marble. He sighed, remembering the promise he'd been given about receiving his own.

He really was going into dangerous territory with this. Clearly Charles was searching for a long term... arrangement. It wouldn't be too difficult. Charles was a nice man, charitable. He was old too. Surely things wouldn't last that long.

Harvey jumped as the ringing of his phone pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed and pulled it from his pocket, not recognizing the number. Though that gave him hope as to who it was.

"Hello?" he said with a smile.

"Hi, Harvey." Colin seemed to purr but that just could have been his imagination.

"Colin," Harvey said in a pretend surprise.

"I was wondering if you were free... Tuesday night?" Colin asked and Harvey looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip.

"Why, yes, I am," he said after a moment of silence.

"Then I would like to meet up to... discuss what happened the other night." Colin replied quickly and Harvey felt his heart stop in its tracks. "Maybe discuss it over dinner?"

"Of course," he replied quietly. He was beginning to regret even feeling excited.

"Tuesday 9pm?" Colin asked and Harvey nodded before realizing Colin couldn't see him.

"Uh, yeah. See you then." Harvey said and waited for the tone. When it came, he let the phone sink out of his hand and let out a groan. Would Colin really be asking to meet with him just to explain how he didn't like what had happened between them? No, of course he wouldn't, right? When even was Tuesday?

After checking his phone, he let out another groan. Tomorrow. He'd agreed to go to dinner tomorrow. He had so many things to do. But then he paused. This wasn't a date. Not at all. This was... friends. If Harvey could even call them that. It could just be two men hooking up. Who knew.

With that in mind, it was much easier to cope with. There was no romantic attachment to this. And if there was, then he'd just let him down gently.

This was going to work quite well, he thought. One could hope so anyway.


End file.
